Total Drama Travels
by JayWalker11
Summary: Thirty new contestants will take off in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, for challenges all around the world! -APPS CLOSED-! Day 0: The final list is out and a little sneak preview of the season.
1. Day 0: Joining Travelers

Chris Mclean, host of Total Drama Island and Action, stepped out in front of a camera and put on his trademark smile. "Welcome to Total Drama Travels!"

"As you may see," Chris smirked, "Total Drama has become very famous in places like, Japan." A picture of the country of Japan is showed.

"Peru!" A picture of Peru is shown.

"And also, India!" A picture of India is shown.

The suave, raven-haired host now smiled again. "It seems that these countries and more have been wanting a new season of Total Drama."

The scene changes to Chris sitting in a chair on board a plane. "They want one with more action

"More drama!" Chris is now shown in a cockpit of a plane. "And of course, more puking!"

"And they want one with thirty new contestants," he exclaimed, throwing out his hands.

"In this new season, Total Drama Travels, we will be accepting thirty new contestants to join a season of Total Drama!"

"We will be going around the world, meeting many people on our journey, and having wacky, death-related, challenges!

"We'll go to all of your favorite places, right here," Chris shouted. "On Total! Drama! Travels!"

**App Rules:**

**Well, as you heard Chris we are going around the world on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, for challenges, and other stuff such as that. Now for rule one: Read the rules!**

**Please be creative when making a character, I do not want to see twenty-five Nerds, or ten goths.**

**No long stereotype names (ex: The Tomboy Who Is Also Very Girly And Likes To Read).**

**Please remember to keep things fresh, and such. Also, no Mary-Sues and Gary-Sues. (ex: Someone who is perfect)**

**At the end of the app I will explain some more stuff.**

**To make sure I know you read these rules put "TDT Is Cool!" at the top or bottom of your app.**

**App:**

Name (may be first or last name):

Age (any age allowed):

Stereotype:

Personality:

Biography (ex: a short history on them):

Body Type (ex: Women – curvy, hourglass etc. Men – athletic, chubby, etc.):

Hair Color and Style:

Eye Shape and Color:

Everyday Clothes:

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Formal Wear:

Winter Clothing:

Phobias and Why:

Sexuality:

Paired:

If yes, with whom would you like:

Favorite TDI Character:

Color (This will be your color for the merge):

Accessories:

Quirks:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Anything Else:

**Now, for voting. If your team loses you vote based on what your character knows. Do not vote out the antagonists first please! Now have fun!**


	2. Day 0: Partial Luggage List

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Total Drama series.

**Day 0: The Partial Cast List**

Explosions of many kinds, exploded on-screen. An old footage of a nuclear bomb dropping onto the Earth was also shown next, making a huge explosion.

Chris Mclean then stepped in front of the camera, a different background then a bomb dropping. "Sorry to interrupt your favorite TV show of, 'Things Exploding'," Chris muttered, "which has gotten way much better ratings then it should.

"I'm here to tell you about how great in signing up you're doing!" Chris exclaimed. "Except we could use more of you. We've gotten millions of applications, but only fifteen were good enough. We need fifteen more until we can start.

"But, I just wanted to tell you those fifteen we accepted already," Chris shrugged. "Interesting bunch so far.

"Well, might as well get to who made it, ugly people...," Chris said as credits rolled up showing this:

**Accepted Girls:**

Cara – The Basketcase (Daydreamkid)

Jennifer Hauser – The Weird Researcher (freakazoid123)

Pamela Butler – The Old Cougar Wanna-be (Blue Icewater)

Katie "Mantis" Taylor – The Daydreamer (palkiabulba)

Sharina – The Subtle Adrenaline-Junkie (XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX)

Amaya Takahashi – The Shy Pianist (XoXoPurpleKittyXoXo)

Shann Tonee – The Free Spirit (TDI 4 Ever)

Claire O'Connor – The Irish Sweetheart (iloveyouu3)

Lily Peters – Innocent Girl (XcandyKissX)

Paris Lohan – The Dumb Blonde (BlondyCandyGirl)

**Accepted Boys:**

Eric Scach – The Chessmaster/Manipulator (Icecold288)

Riley Flanagan – Hyper Fun Loving Guy (suzyq85)

Yami Long – The Lone Wolf (Kunnaki) (**BTW: Long is his first name...I think so.)**

Sheamus O'Ferrely – The World's Reject (Josh Spicer)

James Evans – Soulful Hearthrob (mythologyrulz)

"Now," The camera had went on Chris again, "as you can see. You guys are all p******!

"I mean barely any guys signed up for this...what you afraid of being beaten by the girls?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we need five more girls and ten more boys. You better start signing up!" Chris shouted before the camera turned black.

**As I said, we do need more guys and a little more girls to start...please send in your apps!**


	3. Day 0: Almost Complete Luggage List

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series, nor any of the characters.**

**Day 0: Almost-Complete Luggage List**

Chris stepped in front of the camera, once again, with a trademark grin. "Welcome back! Some more people have actually been acceptable!

"It also seems that we have enough girls," Chris frowned. "Come on guys! Pull it together!"

"Now here's your Almost-Complete List:" Chris shouted as another credit-like list floated up the screen.

**Accepted Girls:**

Cara – The Basketcase (Daydreamkid)

Jennifer Hauser – The Weird Researcher (freakazoid123)

Pamela Butler – The Old Cougar Wanna-Be (Blue Icewater)

Katie "Mantis" Taylor – The Daydreamer (palkiabulba)

Sharina – The Subtle Adrenaline Junkie (XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX)

Amaya Takahashi – The Shy Pianist (XoXoPurpleKittyXoXo)

Shann Tonee – The Free Spirit (TDI 4 Ever)

Claire O'Connor – The Irish Sweetheart (iloveyouu3)

Lily Peters – Innocent Girl (XcandyKissX)

Paris Lohan – The Dumb Blonde (BlondyCandyGirl)

Katara Mizu – The CIA Girl (Glittery Princess Kenzie)

Mimi Martinez – The Rebel Heartbreaker (Brie Is Amazing)

Tanaka Reina – The Overly-Sensitive, Bi-Polar Cutie (Dipped in Pocky) (**BTW: Reina is her first name**)

Natalie Krysta Charm – The Underdog (CharmOriginalProductions)

Lucial Bond – Lady Gambler (GwendolynD)

**Accepted Boys:**

Eric Scach – The Chessmaster/Manipulator (Icecold288)

Riley Flanagan – Hyper Fun Loving Guy (suzyq85)

Yami Long – The Lone Wolf (Kunnaki) (**BTW: Long is his first name...I think so.)**

Sheamus O'Ferrely – The World's Reject (Josh Spicer)

James Evans – Soulful Hearthrob (mythologyrulz)

Neon Archuon – Neon-Colored Optimist (ThePhantomOfTheCarolinaOpry)

Zac – The Pothead (MentosGoBoom)

David "Dave" Marella – Sly Cool Guy (suzyq85)

Shane West Age – The Player (mythologyrulz)

Andrew Mizu – The Loud Leader (Glittery Princess Kenzie)

"And with that," Chris exclaimed, now being back in the camera's view, "We have all of our girls and we need five more boys!

"Send in those apps boys, you might be chosen for a trip of a lifetime!"

**Again apps are closed for the girls. I will only be accepting boys until I get enough.**


	4. Day 0: The Complete Luggage List

**Disclaimer: **This will be the last disclaimer for the story. It gets annoying having to write this every single chapter…so; I do not own Chris or Chef. And all of the contestants belong to you, my beautiful readers (Or so I think of you as).

**Small Notice: **I will not be writing a note up here again unless I really have to. I will be writing a little note at the end of each chapter also.

**Day 0: The Complete Luggage List**

Chris was now in a abandoned airport runway. You could tell by all of the run-down planes behind him and because of the cracks in the walls of the building behind him. He held up a clipboard as a smile grew on his excited face.

"We've just received word that our producers have picked out the other five boys! After I say who will be getting in, I'll talk about some of the rules! The completed list will now be shown!"

Again credit-like white letters floated in front of Chris showing:

**Accepted Girls:**

Cara – The Basketcase (Daydreamkid)

Jennifer Hauser – The Weird Researcher (freakazoid123)

Pamela Butler – The Old Cougar Wanna-Be (Blue Icewater)

Katie "Mantis" Taylor – The Daydreamer (palkiabulba)

Sharina – The Subtle Adrenaline Junkie (XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX)

Amaya Takahashi – The Shy Pianist (XoXoPurpleKittyXoXo)

Shann Tonee – The Free Spirit (TDI 4 Ever)

Claire O'Connor – The Irish Sweetheart (iloveyouu3)

Lily Peters – Innocent Girl (XcandyKissX)

Paris Lohan – The Dumb Blonde (BlondyCandyGirl)

Katara Mizu – The CIA Girl (Glittery Princess Kenzie)

Mimi Martinez – The Rebel Heartbreaker (Brie Is Amazing)

Tanaka Reina – The Overly-Sensitive, Bi-Polar Cutie (Dipped in Pocky) (**BTW: Reina is her first name**)

Natalie Krysta Charm – The Underdog (CharmOriginalProductions)

Lucial Bond – Lady Gambler (GwendolynD)

**Accepted Boys:**

Eric Scach – The Chessmaster/Manipulator (Icecold288)

Riley Flanagan – Hyper Fun Loving Guy (suzyq85)

Yami Long – The Lone Wolf (Kunnaki) (**BTW: Long is his first name...I think so.)**

Sheamus O'Ferrely – The World's Reject (Josh Spicer)

James Evans – Soulful Hearthrob (mythologyrulz)

Neon Archuon – Neon-Colored Optimist (ThePhantomOfTheCarolinaOpry)

Zac – The Pothead (MentosGoBoom)

David "Dave" Marella – Sly Cool Guy (elementfire3)

Shane West Age – The Player (mythologyrulz)

Andrew Mizu – The Loud Leader (Glittery Princess Kenzie)

Derek – The Quiet Genius (The Lightning Knight)

Troy Mendon – The Ninja Nerd (LazyAwesomeNinja)

Blake – The Psuedo-Nutty Inventor (mario72486)

Draco Lestrange – The Lascivious, Flirtatious Player (needlebugs)

Dustin – The Soldier (mario72486)

The camera was now back on Chris. "And those are our new thirty competitors! I hope you guys get packed and ready, for you will be arriving soon!

"Now," Chris started, seriously, "it's time to tell you guys a little more about this show; first off, if you've been born under a rock and have not heard of the Total Drama series, it is an elimination show.

"There's no, duels or anything like that to see who is worthy or not. Second, our contestants will be having challenges all around the world in places that we've rented out.

"And no, you cannot ask us to go one place or another and blah! Thirdly, we will host an aftermath show in Los Angeles, California. You can buy your tickets on our website: . It is a live audience show so you might want to turn up.

"Now for our preview of next episodes challenge, some interviews, and other things:

In a world…

"_Stand up, soldiers," Dustin shouted at a group of people._

Where violence,

_Katara, filled with anger, kicked him in his privates._

Drama,

"_It's just too easy," Eric said, rubbing his hands together._

And barfing,

"_Chef's food…is…so gross," Mimi said before throwing up._

Is taken to the next level.

"_It's time for your first challenge," Chris shouted to the contestants. Behind them stood a huge temple with moss and other plants stuck on various places._

Thirty contestants

_Faces of all thirty competitors flashes by._

Will compete in challenges all over the world.

"_Ireland, Belgium, and Spain," Chris shouted._

For one

"_It's getting intense," Natalie said._

Million

"_I just want to find a nice guy," Pamela smiled. "One that has a nice butt, a nice smile, and of course a huge di-"_

Dollars.

_Draco smiled as he wrote down all of the girls' names on a slip of paper. "Gotta catch 'em all," he said while snickering to himself._

"There you have it! Hope to see you next time on Total! Drama! Travels!" Chris bellowed as the camera backed out completely.


End file.
